1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foot massaging exercising apparatus, and more particularly to an exercising apparatus in which the user swings two rocker bars to cause two foot pedals to swing back and forth via linking-up movement, massaging boards being provided beneath the foot pedals such that massaging bosses on the massaging boards may project through through holes formed in the foot pedals to intermittently massage the acupuncture points on the user's soles to stimulate blood circulation while allowing exercising of the hands and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern people work under pressure and may suffer from sore back and high blood pressure if proper attention is not paid to health and exercising. Massaging may help alleviate the soreness and stimulate blood circulation to promote health.
It has been proven that there are many acupuncture points on the soles. Proper massaging of the acupuncture points on the soles will promote the health of the body and the functions of body organs. There are all kinds of massaging apparatuses available in the market. Some parks are also provided with pebble paths on which people may walk bare-footed so as to stimulate the acupuncture points on the soles. But pebbles are hard and may be pointed, which are painful to walk on. Excessive stimulation is harmful to health. According to Chinese medicine, strong stimulation of the soles may make a patient feel physically well at the beginning though the soles may feel painful. But after some time, while the patient will not feel any pain when strong pressure is applied to his/her soles, which have actually become callous, he/she will still suffer from the same illness. For people of weaker physique, their illness may worsen. Worse still, they may suffer from other illnesses due to excessively strong stimulation of the soles. "Pain" is a signal indicating that some body organs are malfunctioning or being damaged. In the past, people believed that stimulation of the acupuncture points on the soles, such as walking on pebbles, would promote health and cure certain illnesses. But improper stimulation of the acupuncture points may hinder the proper functions of body organs.